1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate, and a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In an exposure apparatus used in a photolithography process, there is known an exposure apparatus that multiply exposes a substrate, for example as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-214783.
In multiple exposure, there is the case where a plurality of masks are prepared, and exposure is executed for each of the masks, and a plurality of illumination conditions are prepared, and exposure is executed for each of the illumination conditions. In this case, time is needed for changing the masks, and for changing the illumination conditions and the like, and hence there is the possibility of a drop in the operation rate of the exposure apparatus and a drop in throughput.
A purpose of some aspects of the invention is to provide an exposure apparatus that can restrict drops in throughput and multiply expose a substrate with good efficiency, and a device manufacturing method.